1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of threat detection and identification, and more specifically, to the field of active detection, identification, communication of threats hidden inside cargo shipments and elimination of such threats while in transit.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The patent application entitled “ACTIVE THREAT DETECTION AND ELIMINATION WHILE IN TRANSIT”, U.S. Ser. No. 11/025,447, is hereafter referred to as the patent application #1. The patent application #1 is incorporated herein in its entirety.
The patent application #1 was directed to a method of active detection of at least one threat to the homeland security (HS). Each such threat was assumed to be either hidden inside at least one cargo container before transit, or to be placed inside at least one cargo container while in transit. Each such threat while interacting with its surrounding was assumed to generate a unique threat signature.
However, the patent application #1 did not address the issue of reporting each such threat to HS to at least one Homeland Security Monitoring Center (HSMC).